Risking What's Precious!
by Ria Everwood
Summary: Is this my retribution? All alone in this…place? Just like that time… no one was here... no one cares…  I can't breathe…someone…anyone …help me….Shori!   A very poor summary may change it later. Warning: Lemons, Yaoi Parings Shori x Janus


Hello readers. Thank you so much for reading this one shot fan fic on Janus and Shori. This was written in July especially for my sister's birthday on the 28th of July.

When we were watching Kyo Kara Maoh, there was this episode where Shori was being kidnapped by Janus and my sister would like to see them together. And so she has it! XD

This fic actually has long paragraphs before because I printed this out and made it into a small book for my sister. I edited it so that the paragraphs won't be that long and easier to read.

I actually was not intending to post this story but my sister says I should so here you have it. This story is very precious to me so I really hope you who read this would review. And base on the response I've got, I may make a sequel on this. So it's up to you guys to decide should I stop here or not! xD

This was being beta by my sister, **Vermillion Hart**. The one who receive this as a present edit the present. – Irony~

**Risking What's Precious!**

_Where am I…? What is this place…? It's cold…_

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself floating in an endless dark void. He stood up and scanned the surroundings but all he could see was just the darkness. Fear claimed him. He knew where he was and he was all alone. Refusing to believe he was alone, he muttered softly, calling out, "Is….anyone out there?" …there…there…there…

The reply he got was an echo of his own voice from the endless darkness. _I'm here again…alone again…_

He smirked and wrapped his arms around himself as he trembled violently.

"Haha…" He laughed weakly. In his mind, he knew exactly where this place was. He had been here before and it looked just the same. Nothing had changed. He was here all alone, and waiting for time to pass.

_Is this my retribution? All alone in this…place? Just like that time…. no one was here... no one cares…._

He curled himself up and buried his face in his knees. Questions flooded his mind. But there was one thing on his mind that stood out from his fear. Ii was someone…Someone who teaught him that even if you were not near the people you cared for, you could still do things for them. But when he remembered how he almost hurt that someone he cared for so much, despair claimed him once more.

_How long will it be this time…?_ _Will it be shorter than the last time or longer…?_

Disturbed by his thoughts, he did not notice the dark air that was gradually closing in him. It was surrounding him, slowly forming claws and reaching out for him. By the time he realized, the dark air had him surrounded and the claws grabbed his ankle.

"What…" Before he had the chance to react, the dark air consumed him, strangling him.

_I can't breathe…someone…anyone …help me….Shori!_

**X.X.X**

"ri…Shori!"

"Ah…yes?"

"Gee…Did you get anything I say?"

"No…" _I just had the slightest feeling that someone was calling out for me…_

The brothers were sitting in the dining room eating instant noodles for their dinner. Their parents were out for the night.

Arching his brows, Yuri repeated what he said in an annoying voice. "I said I'm going to Shin Mazoku tonight and Murata is coming with me."

Today, Yuri and Shori's parents are out the whole day on a field trip their mother signed up for, leaving the two brothers at home.

"What! But you just went there yesterday!" Shori exclaimed, slamming his chopsticks on the table.

"I know! But I promised Greta that I will accompany her to the festival held today."

Shori picked up his chopsticks again and declared, "Then I'm going with you!"

This time, Yuri slammed his chopsticks on the table and stood up. "What? Why must you? Can't you just stay at home and play your games?" Yuri protested.

Shori calmly drank a mouthful of soup and replied, "Because you can't take care of yourself."

Yuri fumed and argued, "I can and I have decided not to bring you along! I…."

Yuri was cut short by the door bell. Shori wasted no time and headed for the door. "Coming!"

Shori opened the door and it revealed Murata at the door. "Good evening, Shibuya's brother." He greeted, smiling. He walked pass Shori and towards Yuri. "Shibuya you…" Murata was cut off when Yuri grabbed his hand and dashed towards the bathroom. "Let's go, NOW!"

"Yuri!" _Damn it!_ Shori cursed under his breath.

Shori chased after them and jumped into the bathtub filled with water. In a splash, all the three teens were on their way the Shin Mazoku.

**X.X.X**

When Yuri and Murata poped out of the shrine's fountain, they were greeted by Greta who almost jumped into the fountain to hug his father but was stopped by Gwendal.

"Yuri!" Greta greeted him with much enthusiasm.

"Heika!" Greta was followed by the sliver-haired Gunter who was obviously ecstatic to see his precious majesty.

"I'm back." Yuri greeted everyone who was gathered at the shrine as he reached out for the towel handed by Conrad.

"Welcome back, Heika, Geika. Greta thought you wouldn't make it for the festival." Conrad smiled as he helped Murata and Yuri out of the fountain.

"It's Yuri, Conrad!"

"Yes…" before Conrad had a chance to reply, Wolfram cut him off.

"Yuri! Shouldn't you greet your fiancée first?" The blonde-haired bishounen demanded as he pointed his finger at him.

"Ah…hahaha Wolfram …" Yuri muttered out nervously. _I wonder if he will ever drop the idea of "fiancée"?_ Yuri turned to face Greta who looked very happy to see him.

"I told you I'll go with you, didn't I? It's just that my…." Yuri was cut off by Shori who rose from the fountain.

"You made it after all, Shibuya's brother." Murata smiled at Shori's arrival.

Shori took deep breathes as he surfaced. _I must get used to this…._

Yuri stared at his brother and yelled, "Shori! Why are you here?"

Shori calmly stepped out of the fountain and took the towel in Conrad's hands to wipe himself before he answered, "And why can't I be here?"

Before Yuri could argue back, Greta tugged his hand and announced, "Yuri! The festival is starting already! Come on, let's go!"

Yuri decided to ignore Shori and followed Greta. But they were stopped by Gunter. He handed Yuri an orange-brown wig and opal contacts and explained, "Heika, please don't forget your disguise. Geika, yours is here too but I had not prepared for Shori–sama's. I did not expect his arrival."

"Oh, I won't be going today. I've got things to do in the shrine. My friend's brother can have my disguise."

"Thanks, my brother's friend." Shori replied sarcastically as he took the disguise from Gunter.

Yuri hesitated but then reached out for the disguise. "It will just take a while." Yuri said to Greta as he ran to the nearest empty room in the shrine. In a while, Yuri came out of the room, dressed in orange-brown wig, wearing opal contacts, dark blue over coat, simple brown long pants and a pair of black boots. Shori, on the other hand, wore a dark brown wig with his normal clothes.

"I'm ready, let's go!" Yuri reached out for Greta's hand who was still smiling, excited about the festival. They walked hand in hand towards the carriage which was waiting outside the shrine. He was followed by Wolfram who was holding on to Greta's other hand, and Conrad was following behind with Gwendal, Gunter and Shori who was obviously not happy about how things were going along.

Just as Yuri was about to get into the carriage, Shori asked, "Shouldn't you bring more guards?"

Yuri frowned, "There is no need to. We are just going to enjoy ourselves tonight right, Greta?" he asked his daughter who was already in a carriage.

The brown-haired girl grinned and said, "Yeah come on we don't want to miss the festival!"

Shori frowned as he boarded the carriage after Yuri. On their way to the village, Greta talked non-stop about the activities held in the village. Yuri and Wolfram were totally into the conversation, listing down the games they would play the food they will eat, leaving Shori staring at the starless sky.

_What was that feeling I felt just now…? I can't get it out my head… It was like someone desperately calling out for me… _

"ori…Shori!"

Shori snapped out of his thoughts, turned and saw Greta, Yuri and Wolfram already out of the carriage with Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal.

"If you aren't coming we are going to leave you behind!" Yuri declared.

Shori got off the carriage and was exposed to the decorations of the festival. Lights hung around every street and house. Shin Mazoku's flats hung on every street lights. Stalls were set up on both sides of the streets. Smell of food filled the air. People were buzzing round; kids were running around freely enjoying themselves.

Greta tugged Yuri's hand and pointed to the pink stall with a long queue. "Yuri! I want to try that new product they have! It's call the Maoh candy floss."

Yuri gaze followed the direction Greta was pointing and saw candy floss shaped like him. His mouth dropped open and he asked, "You sure you don't want to get something else…?"

"Come on! Sometimes spoiling our daughter with snacks is a good thing as well right, Greta?" Wolfram insisted.

"Yeah! Come on Yuri, we've so got to try that!"

"Alright then… Come on, let's go enjoy the festival!" Yuri said as he ran with Greta along side Wolfram, racing to the stall, followed by the others who were walking behind.

Everyone was enjoying themselves except for Shori. His thoughts drifted.

_Why can't I forget about him, his painful expression, and the loneliness hidden behind his dark black eyes? Did he really just die after what happened…? I didn't have a chance to talk to him once more… why did I come back here anyway… I told myself never to come back here…_

"Hey, watch where are you going!" a middle-aged man scowled at Shori.

"Ah…sorry…" Shori apologize half heartedly, unhappy to be broken from his thoughts. He scanned his surrounding and found himself separated from the others.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. _It will take hours to find them in this crowd!_

Shori wandered aimlessly in the streets, trying to look for Yuri and group. He wandered for awhile before he heard people shouting. Shori turned and saw a group of men dressed in light brown coat, with a cap covering their head. They were taking money from stalls around them.

"No please I need the money…ah!" A middle-aged woman pleaded with the robbers not to take her money, but she was hit and pushed against a pole supporting the stall and the stall came crumbling down on her.

"Mum!" A young girl with cherry hair, green eyes and a heart shaped face wanted to help her mother but was being grabbed by the arm by one of the robbers.

"Heh…you pwetty lil'thin'. I'll keep ya."

The girl's face turned pale and started struggling and yelling, "No! Let me go! Someone…Ahhh!"

"Shaddap will'ye!" The robber who held her silenced her by slapping her on her face, making her faint on the spot.

"Leave my…daughter…be please…" The mother pleaded weakly. She managed to get up and kneel in front of the robber, tugging his coat.

"Shaddap…Ugh!" The robber had tried to hit the mother once more but was stopped by Shori who could not stand the scene fumed at the sight and summoned his Maryouku.

He used the water from the nearby fountain to form water dragons and charged at the robber who was about to hit the woman. His dragons wrapped their bodies around the robber causing him to release the girl he was holding. The dragons then lifted him up and squeezed him tighter at Shori's commands.

"Aren't you ashamed that you hit a woman?" Shori asked calmly in a deep low voice. He slowly approached the robber as he gave his spectacles a push.

"Ugh…Let...go!" The robber demanded, showing no signs of guilt of having robbed a poor woman. Shori raised his right hand, commanding the water dragons to tighten their wrap around him. "Ahhh!" The robber screamed in agony.

Shori walked towards to daughter and mother, helping them up. "Are you two ok?"

Both of them were too shocked to answer so they nodded and retreated.

"Now… back to you…oh I see none of your "buddies" want to join you." Shori smirked as he looked at the other robbers who were stoned not moving an inch.

"Hey, ye guys don't 'ust stand 'ere! 'elp me!" The robber commanded.

The other robbers then charged at him.

"Oh…decided to join him?" Shori smirked and raise his right hand, forming more water dragons, sealing the movements of the other robbers, just like the robber already being captured.

**X.X.X**

"Conrad, what is all the commotion about?" Yuri asked

"I'll go check it out. Gwendal, Gunter stay with Yuri!" Conrad commanded and ran towards the direction of the commotion.

"Hey…where is Shori?" Yuri asked as he scanned for Shori but could not find him.

Everyone in the group started looking around but still could not find him. Just as Gwendal was about to dispatch a search party to look for Shori, Conrad came running back. "Yuri! It was robber and Shori had them all captured."

"What?" Yuri exclaimed as he ran towards where Conrad had came from. When he reached there with the others, he saw all the other robbers charging at Shori.

"Shori!" Yuri cried out to his brother.

"Oh…decided to join him?" Shori smirked and raise his right hand, forming more water dragons, sealing the movement of the other robbers, just like the robber who was already captured.

Shori heard Yuri and turned to him. "Oh, you guys found me before I could find you."

"Now then, since you guys are here I'll let you guys handle them." Shori said as he released the robbers and they were all on the ground in pain, not being able to move.

Gwendal commanded the soldiers on duty to take the robbers away and in a short while the festival was back to normal. Laughter filled the air and people yelling trying to sell their goods.

_What a day…_

"Shori! We are going to see the fireworks, do you want to come along?" Yuri asked.

Shori shook his head, "No…you guys go along; I will join you guys later."

"Ok then." Yuri held Greta's hand together with Wolfram and walked towards the place where the fireworks will be held. The others followed closely behind them.

Shori wandered around for a while and he spotted a man wearing the exact same coat as those robbers! "Hey you!" Shori called out. The man ran after Shori called out to him.

"Hey! Don't run!" Shori chased after him, running pass the crowd, knocking into some people. The both of them did not stop running until when they reached dark valley, the man tripped and fell. "Ugh!" The man landed on the hard floor.

"Finally, I caught up to you." Shori panted as he walked towards that man and pulled him up roughly.

Just then the fireworks started. As he pulled him up, the cape covering his face fell off. Shori was shocked. 

_It can't be…_

The cape revealed the long black hair hidden in it, the dark black eyes and the purple tattoo below his eyes.

Shori stared at him while the fireworks were fired up into the starless night sky, giving the sky a different color each time the fireworks were fired.

The valley was dark but Shori could never forget that face. The light from the fireworks cast a different color on him but it can never hide his features from him.

Shori stared at him for a while before he muttered, "Janus…?"

Upon hearing the name, the brunette's face turned pale and his eyes widened. In matter of seconds, he screamed in agony. He struggled free from Shori's already loosened grip and his freed hands clenched his head. "Ahhhh!"

Shori tried to calm Janus down. "Janus, clam down!"

But he got no reply – just screams of agony. Using the last resort, Shori hit Janus at the back using his elbow and he collapsed in his arms.

Janus's face was pale and his forehead was filled sweat beads. 

_What the hell happened to you, Janus…_

Shori held him against his chest, his legs dangling over one forearm while his back leaned against the other. Shori lifted his face to gently kiss his forehead and Janus seemed to look a bit better.

"Shori!"

Shori turned and saw his brother running towards him.

"We heard a sharp cry and…" Yuri halted when he saw Janus in Shori's arms.

"Yuri!" Conrad and the others were behind his tail. When they were about to ask what happened, all went quite because of Janus in Shori's arms.

Shori was the first to speak up. "I found him and thought he was one of the robbers and when I said his name he started screaming in agony…" Shori's face was in pain when he finished what he had to say.

"Let's bring him back and let Gisela take a look at him!" Yuri suggested. But then Gwendal opposed. "We can't. You know what he did last time. If we were to bring him back to the palace, it will affect the soldiers' morale."

Yuri turned and saw his brother's pained expression and the others were silent agreeing to Gwendal's theory.

"Gwendal, bring him to the palace; he needs to be given medical attention immediately!"

Everyone turned and saw Murata walking towards them.

"But Geika …." Gwendal argued but was cut off.

"I'll take responsibility for everything." Murata assured.

Gwendal shook his head, "Alright…"

Yuri brightens, "Come on let the soldiers carry him we will go back to the palace and summon Gisela."

Shori shook his head, "No I'll carry him."

Yuri looked at Shori and seemed to understand. He quietly nodded and asked for a horse to be given to Shori.

Shori entrusted Janus to Conrad first and he got on the white horse and asked for Janus from Conrad. He let Janus sit on his leg and his head rested on his chest. _You are going to be ok, I promise. _

Shori's horse followed slowly behind Yuri's carriage.

**X.X.X**

Back at the Blood Pledge Castle, Gisela was immediately summoned and was looking at Janus.

After looking at Janus for about half an hour, Gisela could not find anything wrong with him. "I really don't understand…there is nothing wrong with him! His vitals are fine and breathing is normal… I guess now we can only wait…"

Everyone went silent. Shori was the first to approach Janus and sat beside him, staring at him quietly, obviously in pain to see Janus like that.

Yuri was the first to break the silence. "Let's go and let Janus rest first." Everyone agreed silently and left the room, leaving Shori and Janus alone.

Shori's gently swept Janus' bangs off to the side and used the warm towel prepared before hand to wipe the sweat formed at his forehead. As he gently wiped, Shori could not help but feel heartbroken. 

_After all this time…I still can't get you out my head! Why…_

_It's warm…who is it…_

Janus slowly opened his eyes and saw a worried face with a pair of dark eyes like his but much kinder, gentler.

"Who…are you….?" Janus muttered out weakly.

The eyes that stared at him turned worried and confused. "Janus, you don't remember me?"

An echo in his head rang sharply, which kept repeating 'Janus…Janus…'

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Janus's head felt like it was going to split.

"Janus! What's wrong?" Shori grabbed his arms trying to calm him down but it does not seem to work. Instead, Janus felt worse and he curled himself up on the bed.

Before what he knew what was happening, the pain in his head slowly eased. He slowly became aware of his surroundings and strange, a soft warmth on his lips. When he was fully aware of what was happening, he saw the guy with that kind face at kissing him, gently and unsure. 

_What's this…? I don't hate this…_

_What the hell am I doing! I'm supposed to calm him down but instead I kissed him but I don't hate it… _

After he felt Janus stop struggling, Shori reluctantly broke their kiss. He looked at Janus and saw his eyes looking at him, confused, but the pain in his eyes gone.

They stared at each other silently, until Yuri, Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram came running into the room. "Shori, we heard Janus scream! Is he ok…" Yuri looked at both men, embarrassed, "Did we just interrupt something?"

Shori gently shoved Janus and stood up from the bed and walked towards Yuri and the others. "He just asked me who I am…." Shori announced softly.

"What?" Yuri exclaimed. The others looked shocked but kept quiet.

Janus slowly got off the bed, pacing slowly towards Yuri and the others.

Conrad and Gunter immediately stepped in front of Yuri, prepared to draw their swords anytime.

Looking at how Janus walked, Shori went forward the help him, letting his hand rest on his shoulder, his right hand wrapped around his waist, supporting him as he walked.

Yuri saw how weak Janus and wanted to help. He walked past Conrad and Gunter, "Can't you guys see he's already so weak? What harm can he do?"

Looking at their majesty, they shook their heads in defeat and Wolfram grinned, "When is the last time we won over an argument like this?"

Janus looked at Yuri and asked, "Who are you…?" _who are these people? Do they know me…?_

"You don't remember anything?" Yuri asked.

Janus looked at Yuri, confused, "No…I don't…The thing I can remember waswhen I woke up, I was already in a robbers den and then the festival…and yes…a voice in my head! It hurts and all it says was Janus…This man call me Janus! Am I Janus?"

Everyone looked at him not knowing what to say. Then Murata came strolling in and was the first to speak. "I knew you would be back…but not like this…"

"What do you mean?" Shori demanded.

"Like Shinou, he was being possessed by Soushu and Shinou did come back, right? So I thought maybe he would. But there is a chance he won't because he was using Houjutsu to live…" Murata was trying to explain but was cut off when Janus fainted again right in front of them.

"Janus!" Shori cried worriedly.

"Don't worry, he is just weak and fainted." Murata assured.

Shori carried him to the bed and let him rest. After which, he walked towards Murata and demanded, "What is going to happen to him now?"

Murata shook his head, "I don't know…Maybe he just need Houjutsu…I can't be sure."

"How did you know he came back? I thought he was in you?" Yuri asked.

"I just knew it." Murata replied. 

_How am I suppose to explain that he came out of me?_

Just then, a knock came from the door. It was Gisela.

"Your majesty, I came back to check on Janus and happened to overhear what Geika said. Janus is not using Houjutsu to live. He has a body just like you and me…"

"Are you sure?" Shori exclaimed.

Gisela nodded confidently, "Yes, I'm sure of it. He is just very weak right now and need to rest. I went to get some herbs for him and have asked the kitchen to prepare it for him already."

Shori relaxed and turned to look at Janus who was already sleeping peacefully.

"Let's go out and let him rest." Murata said. The others nodded quietly and walked out of the room, leaving Shori alone with Janus.

Shori sat by the bed, looking at Janus, touching his soft silky hair and whispered to him, "You don't know how glad I am to see you…"

**X.X.X **

_Where…is this… bars…a jail? No…it's a cage…?_

"It seems you've regained consciousness."

_That sounded like me... who am I talking to...who..._

"_I have to protect Yuri. It won't end here!" That voice...it sounds familiar..._

"I envy you, having something to protect."

Slowly, the people came into the light, and Janus could see himself and the person he was talking to.

He was wearing a light yellow shirt and a pair of jeans.

Just when Janus was about to see his face, darkness covered his thoughts.

It was like the darkness was consuming him.

_No! I can't breathe…someone…anyone …help me….Shori!_

**X.X.X **

"Haa...ha..." Janus woke up from the dream, sweating and panting as his hands clenched the blanket. 

_A dream...? No! That happened to me before..._

He scanned the surroundings and noticed the sky was still dark.

The moonlight shone through the tall window at the other end, providing enough light to see what was in the room. Janus stared out of the window looking at the moon, completely distracted. Then he heard soft breathing that brought him back. He found Shori sleeping by his side. 

_I think his friends called him Shori...I called his name in that dream! But why...?_

Shori slept on the floor, his hands were crossed and on the bed and his head rested on them. His spectacle was placed beside him. Janus stared at him quietly as his hand went to touch the dark hair.

Dong...Dong...

The tower clock just strike twelve and the bell woke Shori. Janus quickly pulled his hand away from him. Shori slowly lifted his head and rubbed his eyes and saw himself face to face to Janus.

"Janus! How are you feeling?" Shori sat up and asked worriedly.

Janus smiled weakly, "I'm alright."

Shori looked relived and then they came to an awkward silence. Janus broke the silence by revealing his dream. He mumbled softly, "I had a dream... there was someone in some cage…and I called your name..."

Shori eyes' brightened, "Did you remember anything?"

Janus broke their eye contact and looked down at his hands, "No..."

Shori could feel the pain in his voice. His hands reached out to cup his face and brought his eyes to his. "You can create new memories...There is no need to dwell on the past..."

Both men stared into each other's eyes, slowly, the distance between them faded and their lips were pressed together, eyes closed.

Shori was taking the lead. His tongue traced Janus' soft lips slowly and teasingly, acquiring entrance.

He let out a soft moan and his lips parted. Shori took the chance and his tongue slipped into the hot cavern, slowly ravishing the insides.

Janus was unsure at first, but he gave in to the pleasure and returned Shori kiss. After moments, they parted to breathe and their tongue still connected, refusing to stop the kiss.

The distance between them disappeared as fast as they parted. Shori's hands travelled slowly along Janus's spine, causing him to shudder in pleasure and he whimpered when Shori's hands went to cup his butt, urging him closer. Finally after who knows how long, they broke the kiss, slightly panting and looking into each other's eyes. 

_Who is he? I feel so comfortable with him…and I don't hate this…_

_What the hell am I thinking? We're both men, but why does this feels so damn right!_

Before Shori could think, he trailed his tongue down from Janus's neck to collar bone and Janus gladly arched his head sideways to grant him access.

Shori's hands slipped into Janus nightgown and up his chest to the already-hard nipples, continuously fondling and teasing them until they were red and swollen.

His hands then trailed down to the Janus's hard arousal. Janus jerked and tried to close his legs. But Shori would not let him. He used his hands to keep his legs apart and slowly lick Janus's hard cock which was already flowing with pre-cum.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you? Don't resists me…" Shori said in a deep, seductive voice.

"But…I've…never done this before…"

Shori looked at Janus in disbelief before smiling. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

With that, Shori slipped one finger into his entrance, causing him to arch back. "Ahh…Wait...Hmm…" Janus tried resisting but Shori kissed him to distract him. He used him tongue to trace his lips and plunged inside his hot cavern, ravishing the insides and he slipped a second finger inside him.

Slowly thrusting his fingers in and out and widening his entrance, he slipped a third finger in. Janus jerked when the third finger was slipped into him and he clenched around Shori's fingers tightly.

Shori broke their kiss and remove his pants, his hard cock aimed at Janus's entrance.

Janus eyes widened, "There is no way such…" He was cut off when Shori planted a swift kiss on him.

"Don't worry; trust me." Shori grabbed Janus' hips and slowly nudged inside him.

Janus was slowly filled and stretched. "Ahhh…" He wrapped his arms around Shori's neck, granting him easier excess.

"Oh God…" Shori buried his head in Janus's neck when he finally entered fully.

Shori looked at him and asked, "You ok…?"

Janus nodded slightly and Shori started thrusting in and out of Janus' hole at a fast rhythm.

"Ahh…I'm…cumming!" Janus released his seed the same time Shori's release his inside him and collapsed on top of him, catching his breath.

"That felt good…" Shori whispered into Janus' ear. He shifted himself to lie beside Janus and brought his head to his chest.

"Rest for now, Janus. You need to rest." Shori looked at Janus and saw him already closing his eyelids and his breathing slowly. Shori kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep himself.

**X.X.X**

"It's my mission to bring you there. I lived for that purpose."

"Hey!" _That's Shori…_

"You aren't running away? If you go now, you might manage to escape."

"Ugh..."_ Someone from behind hit him…a badge…? White crows…._

_I remembered…I used to work for Alazon…I…I…_

"You pitiful thing...You don't even recognise me..."

_Shinou... I almost destroyed the country that he tried so hard to build..._

"Is that...Janus' soul?"

"Yeah...What are we going to do about it...?" 

_I deserved to be destroyed..._

"I'll take him in...After all, he was a part of me..." _Geika... yeah...I...was suppose to be inside Geika but...I wanted to see him...Just once more._

**X.X.X **

Janus' eyes flew open, and he found himself cuddled close to Shori, his back totally glued to him; their legs intertwine. He looked towards the windows and found it was still night time and the sky was glowing light yellow signalling that daybreak was about to come.

Janus gently shoved Shori aside and went to pick up his clothes which were left lying on the ground and he crept out of the room silently.

"Hmm...mn..." Shori was awoken by the stroke of sunlight that passed through the windows.

His hand moved and felt that Janus was not in bed. He abruptly sat put and saw that Janus' clothes were nowhere to be found.

"Bloody hell..." he cursed softly as he got up to dressed.

After which, he stomped of the room, looking for the brunette. Shori walked briskly through the long corridor, ignoring the maids and soldiers who greeted him.

_Where the hell is he?_

"Shori!" Yuri called out to him from the back.

Shori finally stopped, turning to ask his brother, "Have you seen Janus?"

Yuri looked at his brother, "Well yeah...he is in the garden with..." Before Yuri could finish his sentence, Shori was already running towards the garden.

When Shori reached the garden, he saw Murata sitting by the water fountain located in the middle of the garden and Janus was standing beside him, staring at the water flowing from the fountain.

"You knew I was back, didn't you?" Janus asked as he turned to face Murata.

Murata adjusted his spectacles, staring into the sky, "Yes…I could feel you when you separated from me…you seem to have longing for something or someone, so you could not stand being inside me right?"Murata replied smirking.

Janus flushed, turned and looked at the sky, "Yeah…I did not know who it was until just now…"

"What I don't get was how come you did not recognise anyone of us?"

Janus turned to look at his feet, "I…I…" he stammered.

Murata turned to look at him with curious eyes, wanting to know what Janus was about to say. "I was afraid. What if he refuses to accept me? After all, I did try and hurt his most precious person…I just can't risk it…I thought it was better for me to forget. Since I can't go back inside you, I thought I can carry on without meeting him again…but he still found me…"

Janus sighed and continued, "I was so afraid when he called my name…so afraid until it hurts…but then after what happen yesterday night, he still managed to unlock the memories I locked so deep a few months ago…"

Murata stood up and walked towards Shori. Janus' gaze followed Murata as he walked and it landed on Shori. 

_Shori! _

Murata paused by Shori's side and placed his left hand on his right shoulder, "I trust that you know what to do, Shibuya's brother." Murata walked off smirking, leaving the two of them alone in the garden.

Shori walked slowly towards Janus and stopped right in front of him.

Janus did not dare to look up, he just stared at Shori's feet.

Silence fell upon them and only sounds of the water flowing in the fountain could be heard.

_Did he hear everything? What is he thinking now? Come on, say something!_

Janus decided to break the silence first, "Ah…erm…isn't it a nice day?"

Just after Janus finished his sentence, a crow flew by.

Shori remained silent. Looking at Shori's blank face, Janus muttered out softly, "I…I…I'm sorry!" he turned to run but then Shori grabbed his hand and forced him to turn back to him.

When Janus turned to him, Shori saw his tears flowing down his flawless cheeks.

Janus tried to hide his tears by turning his head away. Shori's hand reached out for his chin and brought his head back to face him.

Janus found himself being stared at by Shori's deep, black eyes.

Shori brought his forehead down to Janus', "Shush, love…" he whispered gently.

_Love…?_

"What do you mean by…?" Janus was cut off when Shori brought his lips down to his.

He gently nibbled Janus' lower lip, his tongue tracing his soft lips, causing Janus to moan against his mouth and let Shori in.

When Shori's tongue slipped inside his mouth, Janus legs turned jelly, almost collapsing onto the ground. Shori kept his strong arms around his waist, supporting him.

As Shori caressed his lips, Janus' hands lifted and wrapped themselves around his neck to grant Shori greater access and moulded himself to fit Shori. When Shori broke the kiss, Janus tried to speak again but Shori put his finger on his lips telling him to stay quiet.

Shori took in a deep breath and started to speak. "You are not the only one trying to run away from the feelings… I did too… I was not angry, nor did I hate you when you tried to harm Yuri…You were just trying to have a reason to live for and also trying to just see your precious one again… But from what I've heard just now, can I assume your precious one is me…?"

Shori looked into Janu's eyes hoping for a truthful answer.

Janus flushed and replied softly, "Yes…"

Shori's arms tightened themselves around Janus, resting his head on this shoulder, "I'm really glad to see you again…"

Janus brought his hand to Shori's back and whispered, "Me too…"

"Ah hem!" Someone broke into their world causing them to separate and turn to look at where the sound was coming from.

It was from Yuri. "Erm sorry to disturb you guys but them Greta, Wolfram and I were trying to look at those flowers."

Yuri complained. He had one of Greta's hands and Wolfram had the other hand.

Shori growled softly and pulled Janus away. "Uh…wait…"

"There, I return you your garden!" Shori said while leaving the garden.

As Shori and Janus left the garden, they could hear giggles and laughter coming from the garden which belonged to Yuri, Wolfram and Greta.

Janus flushed lightly when he heard the laughter. "Where are you bringing me to?" Janus asked.

"Some place where I can love you thoroughly."

"What...?" Janus flushed and tried to free himself from Shori's grip but instead, Shori's grip just got tighter.

Shori brought them back to the room where they just had their love making hours ago.

When they were in the room, Shori slammed the door and locked it.

When Janus heard the click from locking the door, he tried struggling once again.

Instead, Shori shoved him lightly against the door and his arms slammed against the door by his side, blocking all possible escape routes.

Shori stared into Janus' eyes, his own filled with hunger.

"Shori...I..." Shori's sudden kiss cut Janus off and he forgot what he wanted to say and let himself drown in pleasure.

Janus opened to him with a slight gasp. His mouth was hot silk and tender fire, invading him with gently questing pressure. His fingertips traced over his face, tenderly adjusting the angle between them. Shori felt Janus losing his balance. He used his left arm to wrap around his waist to support him, his legs shifted to grind Janus' already hard cock.

Janus let out a low moan from deep inside his throat. Shori broke their kiss and smirked, "You are not going anywhere."

Janus flushed and averted his gaze. Shori grinned and his mouth went to taste Janus's white neck, slowly sucking, leaving a trail of hot kisses before he moved up to possess his mouth again.

Shori gently nibbled his lips, asking to gain entrance. Janus hesitated. But when Shori's hands slipped inside his pants and fondled with his aroused cock, he gasped with surprise, anchoring himself against Shori and his lips parted.

Shori's tongue immediately slipped inside and slowly tasted him. Their tongue tangled, separated and tangled once again.

Shori's hands still gently nuzzled the tip of his cock. Pre-cum had already flowed out of him. Shori broke their kiss carried Janus back to the bed. He gently threw Janus on the bed as he climbed on top of him.

"Shori, I Enn…" Before Janus had any chance to say anything, Shori suddenly gripped his hard cock. Shori smirked.

He skilfully unfastened Janus's clothes and began to suck his hard nipple and his hand stroked the hard arousal.

"Ahh…" Janus moaned as he arched against the bed. When his nipple was hot and swollen, Shori changed to suck the other one, his fingers still playing with his cock.

"Let go…I'm cumming…Ahhh…" Shori smirked as he licked the semen from Janus.

Janus looked at him and whispered,"Ah…Don't lick…"

Shori ignored him and slipped one of the finger filled with semen inside his hole. Janus shut his eyes as he jerked back into the bed. Shori bent down to kiss Janus to distract him from the temporary pain as he searched for his weak spot.

Their tongues tangled with each other and when Shori's finger hit his prostate, Janus whimpered a cry against his mouth.

Shori smirked into Janus's mouth as he slipped in a second finger to stretch his entrance, not breaking their kiss. He scissors his fingers inside him, causing him to whimper. Shori finally broke their kiss and undressed himself. Janus tried to move away but the weight Shori put on him would not let him.

"Relax…" Shori purred as he licked his cheek and aimed his cock at his entrance. Janus wrapped his arms around his neck, his legs around his hips, welcoming him in. With one thrust, Shori filled him completely.

"Oh God…You're tight…." Shori thrust in deeply and out quickly. Janus responded to him, shifting his hips to accommodate more.

"Ahhh…Shori…I'm coming..!" Janus cried as he released his seed which spilled all over him and Shori. Shori found his release seconds after Janus and he released himself inside Janus.

He panted as he collapsed onto Janus. both men did not speak, trying to catch their breath.

Minutes later, Shori removed himself from Janus, causing Janus to shudder. He got off the bed and went to pick up the towel to wipe Janus. Janus was too tired to resist, so he laid on the bed, letting Shori clean him. Just then, Yuri came barging into the room.

"Shori we've got to go…ah…" Shori turned and glared at Yuri as he threw the pure white blanket over Janus's naked body.

"What is it?" he asked irritably.

Yuri flushed but regained himself and cried, "We have to go back to earth now! I just remembered that I've got a test tomorrow!"

Shori sighed and he turned back to his lover who was already sleeping soundly from their vigorous love making.

He tucked him in the blanket and dressed hastily.

"Let's go then…" he said reluctantly.

Yuri nodded and left the room, with Shori following behind.

Just before Shori closed the door behind him, he smirked and said devilishly, "I'll be back soon to claim you once more!" and he closed the door behind him as Janus slept soundly.

**X.X.X**

Please review. Your reviews will be appreciated. Also base on the reviews I've got I may write a second chapter. :)


End file.
